Ensayo general
by Herrera
Summary: Mac había preparado todo al milímetro y al segundo. Como una operación de los Marines, como una redada policial. Era un plan perfecto, nada podía salir mal. Stella y él se iban a hacer cargo de Lucy, por primera vez, durante todo un fin de semana
1. Un plan perfecto

Ensayo general

Capítulo 1

**Un plan perfecto**

Mac lo había preparado todo, al milímetro y al segundo. Como una operación de los Marines, como una redada policial. Había diseñado un plan perfecto, y nada podía salir mal.

Iba a ser el primer fin de semana solos de Lindsay y Danny desde que Lucy había nacido, la primera vez que se iban a separar de ella. Una prima de Lindsay que se casaba en Montana les había brindado la oportunidad de disfrutar de un viaje rápido, apenas tres días; demasiado rápido y fatigante para un bebé. Los padrinos de Lucy, Mac y Stella, se iban a hacer cargo de la niña. Si todo salía bien, podía ser el precedente de unas vacaciones algo más largas, o quizás la ocasión para disfrutar esa luna de miel que tenían pendiente.

En realidad, toda la operación era un ensayo general.

Si todo va bien, pensaba Mac, querría decir que Stella y él tenían una oportunidad de desarrollar algo juntos, algo más que una inquebrantable camaradería. Si todo va bien, pensaba Stella, significaría que Mac y ella aún estaban a tiempo de llegar a formar una familia.

Mac lo tenía todo por escrito. El viernes, Danny y Lindsay saldrían hacia el aeropuerto tras dejar a Lucy en la guardería. Por la tarde, al acabar el turno, Stella y él recogerían a la pequeña y se harían cargo de ella. Durante esa noche y el sábado, domingo y lunes, que era festivo, tendrían tiempo de calibrar sus habilidades como padres. En realidad, Mac disfrutaría de los días y por las noches la pequeña se quedaría con Stella. Danny y él ya habían estado en el apartamento de Stella para montar la cuna de viaje, y Danny había dejado el equipaje de la niña y metido en el refrigerador la comida preparada que Lindsay dejaba para ella, todo natural y casero. En cada envase, la mamá había puesto una etiqueta con el contenido y el día en que sugería que se lo deberían dar a la niña.

En principio a Stella le tocaba trabajar el sábado, y estar de guardia, localizable, la noche del sábado y todo el domingo. Gracias a la suerte, lo había cambiado para el fin de semana siguiente con Stephenson, del turno de noche. Así, los dos estaban libres los tres días.

Todo iba a ser perfecto.

Pero el viernes no empezó demasiado bien. A poco de llegar al laboratorio, Stella recibió una llamada.


	2. Cambio de planes

Ensayo general

Capítulo 2

**Cambio de planes**

Stella se dirigió al despacho de Mac, llevando en sus manos la copia que él la había hecho llegar de su detallado plan "Operación Padrinos". Desde las cinco de la tarde de ese mismo día, Mac había establecido el horario, en base a lo que Lindsay le había informado de la rutina de la niña. Su hora de bañarse, de cenar, de acostarse, de levantarse en fin de semana... Comidas, siesta, meriendas... Él había añadido, en vista del buen tiempo previsto para el largo fin de semana, la visita al Zoo, el paseo por Central Park... Si decidían pasar el día completo fuera, la previsión de llevar la comida y la merienda de la niña, los pañales, toallitas... en fin, toda la parafernalia que un bebé necesita, que no es poca. Stella pasó sin llamar, con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo no estar loca por este hombre?

Mac levantó la vista, sonriente como siempre que ella entraba en su campo visual. ¿Cómo no estar loco por esta mujer? No había unos rizos más perfectos ni unos ojos más verdes en todo Nueva York, por no hablar de su sonrisa y su personalidad arrolladora, de su airosa forma de caminar, su preciosa voz, su pasión, su... todo.

- "Mac, tenemos un problema". Stella puso encima de la mesa la copia del plan. Mac agachó la cabeza y levantó las cejas, mirándola

- "¿Hay algo que no esté correcto?"

- "Todo es perfecto, excepto que... ¿Sabes que había cambiado el turno de guardia del sábado y domingo con Stephenson?" Mac asintió. "Pues me acaba de llamar. Mejor dicho, me ha llamado su esposa porque él está sin voz. Tiene la gripe, con fiebre y la garganta tan inflamada que ni puede hablar. No puede hacer el turno". Mac se había quedado mirándola, asimilando la información. "Hay tres compañeros más del turno de noche con gripe, y en el nuestro Danny y Lindsay no están y Adam está de vacaciones... Nadie puede hacer la guardia por mí. ¿Podrás arreglarte mañana tú solo con Lucy, en el horario que tengo que cumplir aquí? Después sólo tengo que estar localizable".

Mac estaba pensando a toda velocidad. Si mañana, sábado, Stella tiene que venir al laboratorio de 8 a 2, él debería estar en casa de ella antes de las siete para que tenga tiempo de preparase y desplazarse hasta el trabajo. El sábado por la noche, él debería quedarse con Lucy, puesto que Stella está de guardia y si la llaman para procesar algún escenario tiene que acudir, con lo que no puede quedarse sola con Lucy... Quizás sería mejor, entonces, que él se quedara también a dormir en casa de Stella, y así ella podría irse a trabajar tranquila el sábado por la mañana, y también tener la seguridad de que él está ahí para cuidar de la niña si ella tuviera que salir en mitad de la noche por alguna llamada de urgencia. Pero ahí entraba en juego la política "no hombres en casa" de Stella, vigente después del desgraciado asunto de Frankie...

O también cabía la posibilidad...

- "¿Quieres que yo haga el turno? Así podrías estar más tranquila".

- "No puedes, Mac, has hecho dos turnos de guardia consecutivos, un tercero sería antirreglamentario. No pasa nada, somos dos, nos podremos arreglar ¿O no?"

Mac miró la hoja impresa. La tomó en su mano y con decisión la rompió.

- "Cambio de planes. Al menos el sábado por la noche me tendré que quedar en tu casa por si hay alguna llamada... ¿Puedes aprobar eso? Ya sé que no quieres admitir hombres en tu apartamento nunca más, pero..."

- "Mac, no digas eso, tú no eres un hombre..." La cara de Mac la hizo reír

- "un hombre... cualquiera, quiero decir. Mac, tú eres mi mejor amigo, no entras en esa categoría prohibida"

Mac no sabía si alegrarse o no. Eso de la "categoría" no le quedaba muy claro. ¿Qué categoría, la de los hombres con los que tener un asunto amoroso? Vale que nunca había dado un paso claro en esa dirección, pero ¿ni siquiera sospechaba ella que Mac Taylor, su mejor amigo sí estaba deseando pertenecer a esa categoría?.

- "Me quedaré entonces, lo cual quiere decir que esta tarde tendremos que pasar por mi casa, para recoger algo de ropa, las cosas de afeitar... Tengo que redactar el nuevo plan"

- "Muy bien, señor planeador. Tengo trabajo, ¿nos vemos para comer... o quedaremos hartos de vernos?"

- "Nunca me hartaré de eso" Mac la miró tan serio que Stella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Se dio cuenta de la intensidad que él había puesto en tan sencilla afirmación, y de su significado. Caminó pensativa hacia su propio despacho.

Apenas una hora más tarde, su impresora, trabajando en línea con el ordenador de Mac, escupió el nuevo plan impreso delante de ella.

A las cinco, tal como se especificaba en la hoja de papel, dejaron el laboratorio para recoger a Lucy. La niña exteriorizó su alegría al verlos. Nunca les había considerado extraños, y se mostraba feliz con ellos. El personal ya sabía que hoy no la recogerían sus padres, sino sus padrinos, y no pusieron ninguna objeción a que se la llevaran. La niña iba a cumplir diez meses y estaba guapísima. Tenía lo mejor de su padre y lo mejor de su madre. Una carita redonda de facciones suaves como Lindsay, y unos ojos de brillante color azul como Danny, además de su pelo rubio. La expresión pícara y juguetona era también de su padre, pero cuando quería, sabía ser también dulce y mimosa, y entonces se acentuaba su parecido con su mamá. Era una monada.

El día anterior, Lindsay les había dado cientos de instrucciones de índole práctica, pero Danny sólo les había advertido una cosa

- "Se supone que vosotros sois dos adultos inteligentes y responsables. Tenedlo siempre en cuenta y mantened el control. Ella es una bebé de diez meses. No la dejéis tomar el mando. Recordad lo que os digo: no la dejéis o estaréis perdidos".

Pero Lucy le había echado los brazos al cuello a su padrino, le había besado llenándole de babas y Mac ya no tenía la impresión de estar al mando de nada, sino de estar allí para hacer feliz a este pequeño ser humano. Y qué decir de Stella, viéndolos así casi se la saltan las lágrimas... ¡Cómo se le va a negar nada a esta preciosidad!


	3. Los planes de Lucy

Ensayo general

Capítulo 3

**Los planes de Lucy**

Lucy era un bebé feliz. No hacía otra cosa que aprender, divertirse, comer (y descomer) y dormir. No lloraba a menudo y en cambio su risa se oía casi de continuo. Todo lo nuevo llamaba su atención, y lo procesaba con sus grandes ojos, con mucho detenimiento. Ya estaba empezando a hablar, aunque normalmente era difícil tradicir lo que decía, y aunque nunca había gateado, ya se sostenía en pie solita. Agarrándose a los muebles, era capaz de desplazarse andando con cierta soltura, demostrando su precocidad. Dicho en otras palabras, era un peligro. Stella había comprado protectores para todos los enchufes, y había quitado del alcance de la niña las cosas pesadas que pudieran caerse encima, o que pudieran romperse. Pero casi todo en una casa normal era potencialmente peligroso, sobre todo para alguien cuya cabeza llega a la altura de las esquinas y los tiradores metálicos de los muebles. Mac tenía tentaciones de salir a comprar alguna especie de casco para proteger esa cabecita.

Habían pasado por casa de Mac a recoger sus cosas y ahora él había dejado su bolsa en la pequeña habitación de huéspedes, ocupada también en parte por el voluminoso equipaje de Lucy, su sillita de paseo incluida. La cuna estaba en la habitación de Stella, y Danny había instalado también el _baby monitor_, por si hacía falta.

Se acercaba la hora del baño y Mac, con Lucy siempre a la vista, empezó a llenar la bañera.

- "Agua", dijo Lucy. Mac la miró fascinado, pensando que era un genio.

- "¿Has oído, Stell? ¡Ha dicho agua!

Stella había empezado a preparar la cena, y se rió al escuchar a Mac.

- "Ya había dicho Danny, que sabe el nombre de muchas cosas, y que tengamos cuidado con lo que decimos, porque lo repite todo", le gritó.

- "Pensé que tu papi exageraba, Lucy", Mac le hablaba a la niña en un tono de lo más natural, nada de voces agudas o palabras pronunciadas imitando las voces infantiles.

- "Papi Lucy", ella asentía con la cabeza. Después de un rato en que parecía pensar soltó "¡Danny!". Y después de un rato "Mami Lucy... Insy". Mac la agarró en brazos, abrazándola.

- "Bien, Lucy, eres un verdadero portento. ¿Vamos a ver que hace la madrina Stella?"

- "Dina- ela" Lucy estaba en racha inspirada.

- "¡Stella, Stella... ! Escucha lo que dice" Mac le recordaba a Lucy al oído "Madrina Stella". Cuando llegaron, ella lanzó a voz en grito, mejorando su intento anterior

- "Dina-tela"

Stella se quedó pasmada. Mac seguía explotando el filón

- "Y yo padrino Mac, a ver, padrino Mac"

- "Dino-más". Mac y Stella se rieron a la vez, y la niña también con ellos

- "Dino-más" repitió la gracia, gritando más fuerte.

Stella también creía que era demasiado pequeña para tanta fluidez, pero las pruebas estaban ante sus ojos. La besó antes de seguir con la cena. Mac volvió con la niña al baño, probó el agua, metió el aro de seguridad en la bañera y empezó a desvestir a Lucy. Cuando llegaron al pañal, Lucy empezó a decir:

- "Uf, uf". Mac se moría de risa. Stella, desde la cocina se asomó a ver qué pasaba.

- "Y tanto que uf, uf", decía Mac, recogiendo bien el pañal con caca, envolviendo el _cargamento_ bien cerrado, mientras pasaba la toallita limpiadora por el trasero de Lucy, que hacía gestos con la nariz. Stella lo cogió para el cubo de la basura, después de ver como Mac metía a la niña en el agua, sentándola en el interior del aro. Lucy empezó a palmotear con entusiasmo. El primer salpicón le mojó toda la cara a Mac.

- "Lucy, no..." Pero Lucy tenía otra idea, el agua siempre le había parecido de lo más divertida. Palmoteó con los pies, echando agua al suelo. Se aplaudía a sí misma, para luego dar palmadas al agua de nuevo. La camisa de Mac recibió esta vez la mayor parte del líquido. "Lucy, que no se tira el agua..." La risa de la niña le desarmó.

Stella se había asomado y fue rápido al equipaje de Lucy. Efectivamente, Lindsay le había metido algunos juguetes para la bañera, para que estuviera más entretenida y calmada. Se los dio a Mac. Un patito, un cocodrilo, un cuento apto para el agua... Mac los echó a la bañera

- "Atito..." Lucy cogió el patito y lo empezó a abrazar contra su cuerpo, como si lo estaba meciendo "Aa-a, aa-a, Atito, aa-a, aa-a". A Mac no le cabía más sonrisa en la cara ¿No era un amor de niña?

Stella había cogido su cámara y estaba haciendo fotos. Mac estaba tan absorto en la niña que ni se había dado cuenta. Había también una esponja en forma de piña, y en ella Mac echó el jabón líquido de bebés que tan bien olía. La frotó suave mientras ella alcanzaba el cocodrilo. De pronto, agarró el bicho por el rabo y empezó a dar golpes con él en la agua, haciendo un efecto maremoto que desbordó el agua de un lado de la bañera, encima de los pantalones de Mac, su camisa y el suelo. Mac se sentía impotente. Casi tenía más agua encima él que la niña... Stella, que daba viajes entre la cocina mientras ultimaba la cena y el baño para ver el espectáculo, no pudo menos que reírse al ver el estado en que estaba quedando su compañero.

- "Podrías aprovechar y bañarte con ella, total ya..."

Mac la miró pícaro.

- "¿Y quién me frotaría a mí con la esponja?"

- "¡Dina-tela" afirmó Lucy, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente de forma exagerada. Mac y Stella no podían aguantar la carcajada, y Lucy se les unía, intentando superarles en volumen. Otro palmoteo le mojó a Mac todo el pelo, de lo poco que le quedaba seco. De nuevo todos se rieron. Casi sin poder hablar, a causa de la risa, Mac le dijo a Stella

- "¿Recuerdas lo que nos advirtió Danny, que no la dejáramos tomar el mando? Pues creo que por hoy hemos fracasado estrepitosamente".

Se tuvieron que volver a reír cuando Lucy continuaba dando cabezadas afirmativas a la vez que decía "Sí, sí, sí"

Cuando completó la limpieza de todas las partes de la pequeña, hasta de las más innobles por donde se vierten los desechos, el padrino Mac envolvió a Lucy en la toalla y la frotó para secarla, antes de ponerle el pañal limpio y el pijama para la noche. Stella vino entonces con una toalla grande y se la echó por encima a él, de broma, empezando también a frotarle.

- "Mejor que te quites la ropa, estás completamente mojado, no te vayas a resfriar"

Mac se quitó allí mismo la camisa y la camiseta. Stella cogió las prendas y las echó al cesto de la ropa sucia. Se quedó esperando por los pantalones, para colgarlos a secar. Qué demonios, pensó Mac, se pasó el momento de ser tímidos. Se quitó los pantalones y los calcetines, quedándose en sus boxers. Stella le echó de nuevo la toalla alrededor y le envolvió en ella, brazos y todo atrapados. La toalla era azul, como sus ojos, y pensó que nunca había visto a Mac tan guapo, ni en una actitud tan confiada. Siguiendo un impulso le abrazó, le besó en los labios rápidamente y se apartó para coger a Lucy, que había observado la escena sentadita en el suelo tranquilamente.

- "Kiss" dijo la niña. Se tuvieron que reír.

- "Muy bien, ya no podremos tener secretos, con esta pequeña observadora atenta a todo lo que hagamos"

- "Kiss, kiss, kiss" le dijo Stella, mientras la llevaba a la cocina, dándole un beso con cada palabra. Mac se las unió rápido, ya vestido cómodamente con una camiseta, pantalón de chándal y zapatillas

-"Kiss" dijo Mac, y besó también a Lucy, sentada en el regazo de Stella dispuesta a comer su plato de papilla de cena. "Kiss", continuó Mac, y besó a una desprevenida Stella en los labios, tan rápido como ella lo había hecho antes.

La cena transcurrió sin incidencias, en gran parte porque Lucy estaba hambrienta y cansada. Sólo una tos inoportuna que plantó el contenido de la cucharada que acababa de tomar en los rizos de Stella, y una mano metida involuntariamente en el plato que se pudo limpiar antes de que se posase en ninguna otra cosa, los daños se minimizaron, estando los dos pendientes de que nada saliera mal. Mientras Mac recogía el plato y la cuchara de la niña, Stella se sentó un poco con ella en el sofá. Para cuado Mac se les unió, Lucy ya estaba dormida en brazos de su madrina. La cámara estaba sobre la mesilla baja y Mac no se pudo resistir a tomar la foto. La llevaron a la cuna y apenas se movió. Empezaba su necesaria recarga de energía.

Mientras Stella ponía la mesa para ellos, Mac limpió el agua derramada del baño, dejando de nuevo todo en su lugar. Se sentaron a cenar con miedo de mirarse. Sin la niña de por medio, se sentían tímidos al recordar lo que había pasado, por más que hubiera sido bien inocente. Tenían sobre la mesa el _baby monitor_, tan eficaz que prácticamente oían a Lucy respirar.

- "Qué buen invento"

- "Sí"

* * *

_En fin, perdón por el final abrupto, pero ya se estaba haciendo demasiado largo y no quiero aburrir a nadie. Mañana más._


	4. Sería fácil acostumbrarse

Ensayo general

Capítulo 4

Sería fácil acostumbrarse

Después de cenar, empezaron a ver una película. Ella se había puesto el pijama, y estaba descalza. Con actitud tensa al principio, a medida que la película y el sueño de Stella progresaban, ella se fue apoyando más en Mac, hasta que él pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella. Mac tenía las piernas estiradas hacia delante, con los pies encima de la mesa, y Stella se fue haciendo un hueco en su costado, con las piernas dobladas sobre el sofá. No tardó en dormirse. Mac acariciaba suavemente sus rizos pensando en qué fácil le sería acostumbrarse a una vida como ésa. La besó en la cabeza, y ella emitió un murmullo en el que sólo el nombre de "Mac" se hizo inteligible. Mac sonrió ufano pensando que quizás, quizás, Stella estaba soñando con él. Cuando acabó la película, la levantó con cuidado, como había hecho un par de horas antes con Lucy, y la llevó en brazos a su habitación, dejándola suavemente en la cama. Stella había echado los brazos alrededor de su cuello, totalmente dormida, y ahora no le dejaba escapar, por lo que se tuvo que quedar un rato allí, con ella, hasta que se soltó y cambió de postura. No es que le hubiera importado mucho pasar la noche tumbado al lado de esa mujer, pero no le parecía bien aprovecharse de la circunstancia de que estuviera dormida para colarse en su cama. Cuando compartieran por fin una cama, Mac quería que ella estuviera consciente y deseosa de que tal cosa sucediera. La besó suave en los labios, a lo que ella respondió con un suspiro, y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, más feliz de lo que recordaba haber sido nunca en los últimos años.

Stella se despertó a las seis y media. Recordó de pronto que se había dormido apoyada en Mac, en el sofá, y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a la cama. Imaginar lo que había pasado no era difícil, y eso hizo aflorar el color a sus mejillas. Lucy estaba dormida como un angelito, no había hecho en toda la noche más ruido que algún suspiro hondo. Su madrina se entretuvo un rato contemplando su carita que reposaba de lado, mirando hacia ella. ¡Era tan preciosa! De pronto Stella se encontró pensando cómo sería un hijo de ella y de Mac, y esto la hizo ruborizarse de nuevo. Pero no podía dejar de fantasear. La noche anterior habían disfrutado tanto los dos con la niña... no podía dejar de pensar que eso es lo que quería en esta etapa de su vida. Y a Mac no parecía disgustarle tampoco el ejercicio de la paternidad, aunque de momento fuera sustitutoria. Un hijo de los dos... ¿Sería tan pálido de piel como Mac, o quizás más del tipo mediterráneo como ella, con facilidad para broncearse? ¿Y los ojos? ¿Las mejillas redondas como Mac? Sí, eso les pega a los bebés, más que una cara alargada como la de ella misma...

Con esos pensamientos se metió en la ducha, para empezar a arreglarse para ir a trabajar. Había dejado la puerta del baño sin cerrar, a fin de oír si la niña lloraba. No solía cerrar, de todas formas. Como vivía sola no había necesidad de guardar la intimidad ante nadie. No se le ocurrió que Mac estaba ahí, en la puerta de al lado. Salió de la ducha secándose con la toalla, y así se dirigió a su habitación. Se encontró a Mac en el pasillo. Del susto, se le cayó la toalla. Tardó un nanosegundo en recogerla y tapar lo que la pieza daba de sí para tapar, pero a Mac se le había alegrado la vista para todo el día. La vista... y alguna cosa más que empezó a cosquillear y tensarse.

- "No he visto nada, no he visto nada" Mintió para darle a Stella un poco de tranquilidad, mientras ella corría a la habitación para vestirse. Mac se dirigió a la cocina e hizo café para los dos.

En media hora, Stella estaba lista para salir hacia el trabajo. Después de saborear el café con Mac, fue a despedirse de su ahijada, aún tranquilamente dormida.

- "Mac, puedes dormir un rato más, es demasiado pronto. Llévate el monitor… o simplemente acuéstate aquí… así no hago la cama, je, je"

Stella se agachó a besar a Lucy, y salió de la habitación. Mac la acompañó a la puerta. Se quedaron parados en el pasillo

- "¿Me recogerás a las dos? Según tu segundo plan, ahora debo tomar un taxi porque después tú me irás a buscar con Lucy, de ese modo mi coche se queda aquí por si tengo que salir por la noche…"

- "Así es, veo que lo has estudiado". Hablaban en un tono muy bajo. La oscuridad del pasillo, la proximidad… Mac tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y la besó, dulce al principio, como con miedo. Cuando ella respondió a la caricia, él profundizó el beso, que sólo se acabó por la necesidad de respirar. Stella le volvió a besar rápido, y se despidió.

- "Hasta luego, portaos bien"

- "No lo puedo garantizar, no es sólo asunto mío…". Tenían la mano entrelazada, y a Stella le costó soltarse y salir, por fin de su casa. Normalmente, no la costaba salir, pero es que ningún día hasta hoy dejaba tanto atrás.

Mac volvió a la habitación de Stella, se sentó en la cama y contempló a la pequeña dormida. Era perfecta. Se preguntó cómo sería un hijo suyo y de Stella, y el pensamiento le turbó. Se acostó en la cama y se vio envuelto por el olor de ella. Y él, tan proclive al insomnio, se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente, rodeado de esa fragancia, sintiendo como si ella aún estuviera allí.


	5. Moda infantil

Ensayo general

Capítulo 5

Moda infantil

Aunque durmió casi una hora y media, Mac se levantó aún con tiempo para ducharse y estar vestido para cuando Lucy despertó, llena de energía y plenamente activa. El desayuno se suponía que era la comida más fácil del día, pues aún lo tomaba en un biberón, que con su diseño de dos asas ella misma sujetaba con ambas manitas. Después, Mac puso ante ella un platito con tres galletas, pues Lindsay les había dicho que le encantaban, y así podía hacer funcionar su incipiente dentadura, de la que sólo asomaban cuatro graciosas piezas. Aunque era precoz en casi todo, la dentición no era uno de esos apartados. Pero tenía una sonrisa tan graciosa, con sus dos dientes arriba y dos abajo...

Tras tomar hasta la última gota de su biberón, Lucy tomó una galleta con cada mano, y comenzó a mordisquear de ambas. Mac estaba preparando la comida de la niña para llevarla y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, restos de galleta licuada en babas cubrían la cara de Lucy, sus manos hasta las muñecas… Mac había olvidado colocarle un babero, y el pijama tenía el pecho cubierto de la misma sustancia anaranjada. La cogió para llevársela a lavar y la niña le puso las dos manos sobre el pecho, con lo que en la camisa de Mac quedó también huella impresa del rico alimento.

- "Uf, uf…" Cuando Lucy vio las manchas en la camisa de su padrino, supo que aquello no debía estar allí.

- "Vaya con el uf… A este ritmo, tendré que ir a casa a buscar más camisas, Lucy".

Esperó a limpiar a la niña, cambiar su pañal y acabar de vestirla para ponerse él mismo una camisa limpia, no fuera a suceder algún otro accidente… Pero cuando llegó el momento de vestir a Lucy, Mac se dio cuenta de que Stella no le había dejado instrucciones al respecto. El tema le pareció un buen pretexto para telefonear a la madrina, hablar con ella, escuchar de nuevo su voz…

- "Bonasera"

- "Soy yo, Stella, Mac"

Stella no pudo resistir la tentación

- "¿Mac? ¿Qué Mac?"

- "El Mac que te lleva a la cama por la noche" Puestos a juguetear, él también sabía hacerlo. A Stella se le abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, ruborizándose al pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Lástima que no había estado consciente durante el viaje hasta su dormitorio…

- "¿Va todo bien? ¿Algún problema con Lucy?"

- "No es un problema, es más bien una consulta… ¿Qué ropa le pongo?"

Stella se rió, es verdad que no veía a Mac muy ducho en moda infantil, y no se había acordado de dejarle la ropa preparada.

- "En el armario de la habitación de hués… de tu habitación, he colgado la ropa tal como su madre la preparó, cada conjunto en una percha. Creo que para ir al parque por la tarde lo mejor será el pantalón vaquero, con jersey de rayas y el anorak azul claro. El día es soleado, pero hace frío. Así estará cómoda y abrigada. Hay un gorro azul en el cajón, pónselo también".

Mac se había desplazado mientras hablaba, con el teléfono en una mano y Lucy en el otro brazo, y había localizado la ropa indicada.

- "Lo tengo"

Stella se rió

- "Parece que has detenido a un sospechoso, Mac".

- "Uy, eso me parece mucho más fácil… No veas cómo nos hemos puesto con las galletas… Había más alimento en la ropa de los dos que lo que llegó a su estómago, yo creo"

- "¡Mac! ¿No le pusiste el babero?

- "Se me olvidó. La próxima vez le pongo uno a ella y otro a mí, verás. Ya he metido uno en su mochila, junto con su comida de hoy. Dile algo a Lucy, te la pongo al teléfono" Le puso el teléfono a la niña junto a su oído. "Lucy, escucha a la madrina Stella"

- "¡Dina-tela!"

- "¡Hola, corazón! ¿Cómo lo estás pasando con el padrino Mac?"

- "¡Dino-más!" La niña le miró, toda sonrisa. Puso una manita en la mejilla de Mac. "¡Apo!"

Stella se partía de la risa, daría algo por ver la escena que tenía lugar en su casa.

- "¿Está guapo el padrino Mac?"

- "¡Apo!", y asentía con la cabeza bien fuerte, arriba y abajo. Mac acercó otra vez el teléfono a su oído.

- "Lo siento, Srta. Bonasera, pero creo que esta miniatura es la mujer de mi vida… No me puedo resistir si me llama guapo…"

- ¿Cuánto rato llevas enseñándoselo?

- "Totalmente espontáneo. La niña, que tiene buen gusto… Stella, voy a vestirla, me voy a vestir yo y saldremos a dar un paseo. A mediodía la llevo al laboratorio y allí le damos la comida, y puede dormir la siesta y cuando termines a las dos salimos y comemos algo nosotros ¿Te parece?"

- "Buen plan, como casi todos los tuyos… Os veo después. Un beso para los dos".

- "Espera, espera, que Lucy te manda uno también. Lucy, un besito para la madrina…"

Lucy no se hacía nunca de rogar para los besos. Se acercó al teléfono y le plantó un sonoro beso

- "¡Muaaa!". Mac cortó la comunicación. Lucy se había animado con los besos y le estaba plantando a su padrino algunos de ellos por toda la cara, al tiempo que decía

- "Kiss, kiss…" Mac no dejaba de asombrarse de su simpatía y desenvoltura. La abrazó fuerte y comenzó a vestirla.


	6. Como una pequeña familia

Ensayo general

Capítulo 6

**Como una pequeña familia**

Mac pudo comprobar esa mañana que lo que Danny le había contado acerca de lo fácil que le resulta ligar a un hombre que va con un bebé era totalmente cierto. Nunca las mujeres, alguna bastante atractiva y todo, le habían prestado tanta atención como ahora que caminaba sin prisa por la ciudad con Lucy en su sillita de paseo. De hecho, cuando paró a tomar café en un establecimiento del centro, dos chicas espectaculares de la mesa de al lado se entretuvieron haciendo gracias a la niña y trabaron inmediata conversación con él, de forma juguetona y simpática. Bueno, él no estaba disponible (o no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre disponible, no cabía otra mujer en su pensamiento que no fuera Stella) pero si lo estuviera, ahí tenía ocasión de "pillar" algo, eso se veía de lejos. Tuvo que dar pistas indirectas a las chicas para que su entusiasmo decayera. Incluso con una pequeña mentirijilla

- "Ey, Lucy, pronto será hora de ir a ver a mamá, para tomar tu comida…"

- "Es que mi esposa trabaja hoy" les aclaró a las chicas. Su sonrisa se encogió un poco, y en seguida se despidieron. Mac se reía por dentro. Dudaba si contarle a Stella esta anécdota, aunque quizás mejor no. No sabía como le sentaría que la mencionara como su esposa. De pronto se acordó de Claire, y él mismo se asustó. Había dicho "mi esposa" y ni por un momento pensaba en Claire, sino que estaba pensando en Stella. No sabía si era bueno o malo. Imaginaba que bueno, al fin y al cabo significaba que definitivamente lo había superado… pero por un momento se sintió como si hubiera traicionado a Claire, al dar su título a otra mujer, aunque fuera de mentiras.

Pensativo, llegó al laboratorio y se dirigió a ver si encontraba a Stella. Ella estaba haciendo papeleo en su despacho, era un día muy tranquilo, y su cara se iluminó al verles. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo perturbaba el pensamiento de Mac, esas arrugas en la frente le delataban, por más que intentara sonreír. Pero sabía que era inútil preguntarle, siendo un hombre tan reservado con sus sentimientos y preocupaciones. Había aprendido a lo largo de todos estos años a esperar a que él quisiera contárselo, insistir era una medida contraproducente.

- "¿Todo bien?" Le preguntó suavemente, mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Él sonrió más abiertamente.

- "Perfecto, hemos dado un paseo muy bonito, y ahora venimos para que Lucy tome su comida" Se dirigieron a la salita de descanso, donde contaban con un microondas para calentar el puré de la niña.

- "¡Uy qué rico, puerro y calabacín!" Stella leía la etiqueta pegada en el recipiente por Lucy, que decía: Sábado, comida, crema de patata, puerro y calabacín.

- "Esta Lindsay… no cabe duda de que es una mujer bien organizada. Cuando tenga un hijo, me tendrá que dar un curso…" Stella se calló, con un poco de vergüenza por exteriorizar en voz alta, y ante Mac, lo que desde hacía un tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus principales deseos, tener un hijo propio (propio y de Mac, para ser más exactos). Él la miró con guasa.

- "¿Entonces estás pensando en tener hijos?"

- "¿Tú no?"

- "Yo he preguntado primero"

- "Pues sí, estoy pensando en ello. Las mujeres tenemos más limitaciones de tiempo, ya lo sabes. Y yo ya no soy precisamente una niña…"

- "No, no lo eres"

- "Oiga usted, Mac Taylor, ¿me estás llamando vieja?"

- "No, por Dios, nada más lejos de mi intención. Pero sí, creo que ya tienes edad para ser madre… Esto… ¿Tienes algún candidato para el tema? Ya sabes, intervienen dos en todo ese proceso"

- "Bueno, siempre quedan los bancos de semen…"

Mac puso cara rara, mirándola de abajo arriba, levantando las cejas con gesto de sorna.

- "Vamos, no me digas que no habría un montón de voluntarios…"

- "Pues no sé… ¿Tú estarías entre ellos?"

Ahora Mac se quedó mudo ante la pregunta directa. La señal de aviso del horno le sacó del apuro, se levantó y sacó el plato, preparando las cosas para que Lucy pudiera tomar su puré. El parloteo de la niña sentada sobre Stella bajó el nivel de temperatura a que se había elevado la conversación. Se rieron con los gestos de complacencia de Lucy, que aprobaba sin duda el puré. Parecía estar muy rico. Lo terminó en pocos minutos. Aún faltaba más de una hora para que terminara el turno, así que Mac decidió que, dado el buen tiempo, era mejor disfrutar cuanto más del aire libre. Convinieron en que Mac pasaría por Rosie's, junto al parque, para encargar la comida de Stella y él mismo, a fin de que la tuvieran dispuesta para las dos. Así Stella la recogería sin tener que esperar de camino hacia donde ellos la esperaban, junto a la zona de juegos infantiles. Entonces comerían tranquilamente sentados en el césped.

Para cuando Stella llegó, con los paquetes de la comida, Mac estaba en buena compañía femenina. Al igual que por la mañana en la cafetería, un hombre solo con un bebé precioso había sido un buen reclamo y ahora dos damas de buen ver lo acompañaban, una sentada con él en el banco y otra haciendo carantoñas a Lucy, inclinada sobre su sillita. Stella sintió un conato de celos. ¡Qué atrevidas! Decidió actuar de manera contundente. Con la charla de sus acompañantes, Mac no la había visto llegar. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estaba en pie delante de él.

- "¡Hola, cariño, ya estoy aquí!" Acto seguido, posó las bolsas de comida en el banco, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios que parecía no acabar nunca. Sólo se separaron ante la voz de Lucy.

- "¡Kiss!" Stella se inclinó sobre ella también y la desató para tomarla en brazos, besando sus regordetas mejillas.

Las dos señoras presentes, calibraron con un poco de admiración y un mucho de envidia el aspecto y desenvoltura de Stella. Se despidieron rápidamente, otra vez convencidas de que todos los tíos que merecen la pena, ya están atrapados.

- "Guau, esto sí que ha sido una irrupción "Stellar", je, je". A pesar de la guasa, Mac estaba un poco nervioso. Stella le había metido la lengua hasta el fondo.

- "Tengo hambre"

- "Sí, se nota, se nota".

Caminaron hacia una zona de césped seco y tupido y se sentaron a comer. Lucy arrancaba hierbas y las tiraba al aire, muy divertida. Cuando acabaron, Mac se tumbó mientras Stella jugaba con Lucy. Las dos acabaron también tumbadas mirando las nubes blancas que pasaban, altas en el cielo. Mac les servía de almohada. Pasaron un rato feliz, como si de una pequeña familia se tratara. Cuando empezó a refrescar, recogieron para dirigirse a casa. La tarde acabó rápido, y volvió a ser un calco de la anterior. Una llamada de los padres de la criatura para saber cómo había transcurrido el día, un baño casi conjunto de Lucy y su padrino, completamente mojado otra vez, una cena sin complicaciones y pronto Lucy estaba ya dormida en su cuna, y los adultos viendo una película, cómodamente instalados en el sofá. Cuando Stella notó que se dormía, esta vez se fue ella a la cama, para evitar a Mac el trabajo de cargarla, como la noche anterior. Él pensó que no le hubiera importado. Se despidieron con un ¡buenas noches! y un beso rápido.

A las dos de la mañana, el teléfono de Stella sonó. Mac, con su sueño liviano, lo oyó desde su habitación y fue a la de ella. Ya se estaba vistiendo, pero le mandó pasar.

- "Hay que procesar un escenario, no sé cuánto tardaré. Recogeré las pruebas y las enviaré al laboratorio con los chicos de la policía. A ver si se soluciona rápido… Quédate aquí, si quieres, o llévate el monitor".

Mac la acompañó hasta la puerta

- "Ten cuidado, por favor". La besó rápido.

- "No te preocupes, siempre lo tengo". Se fue ligera, con una sonrisa en los labios. Todavía permanecía en su cara cuando llegó al lugar que le habían indicado. Flack estaba allí con sus chicos. Vaya casualidad, él también tenía guardia. Él notó inmediatamente su cara radiante.

- "Vaya, eres como un amanecer, a qué viene una cara feliz teniendo que salir por una emergencia en sábado noche… Espera ¿No estabais a cargo de Lucy este fin de semana?"

A Stella ya le parecía raro que nadie se hubiera enterado aún de que ella y Mac estaban compartiendo casa el fin de semana. Claro que el personal estaba tan diseminado por causas diversas que el cotilleo había tardado en arrancar, pero ahora Flack ya estaba tirando del hilo.

- "Estamos al cargo de Lucy, sí. Pero no pude encontrar quien hiciera mi turno de guardia, Stephenson está enfermo, y bastante más gente"

- "Sí, la gripe también está haciendo estragos entre los nuestros"

- "Pues entonces, Mac está cuidando de Lucy"

- "¿En su casa?"

- "No, en la mía. Habían montado la cuna, la trona y todo en mi casa, no era cuestión de mover otra vez todo"

Los ojos pícaros de Flack brillaron con su sonrisa.

- "No claro, no era cuestión..." Stella le dio un codazo y abrió su maletín para empezar el trabajo.

Pasadas la cuatro de la mañana, Stella estaba de vuelta. Abrió con cuidado, para no despertar a nadie. Mac estaba en la cama de Stella, aparentemente dormido. Ella se desvistió sin ruido y se deslizó a su lado. Mac se despertó sobresaltado al sentirla.

- "Shhh, soy yo, ya estoy de vuelta. Duérmete"

Mac hizo ademán de levantarse para ir a su habitación, pero ella no le dejó.

- "No te vayas, tengo frío"

Mac se volvió hacia ella, y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Era verdad que estaba destemplada.

- "¿Ha ido todo bien?"

- "Sí, no parece complicado. El lugar en que estaba el cuerpo es el escenario original, nada se había movido ni alterado. Además, hay una cámara de tráfico cercana, de modo que es posible que hasta esté grabado... Flack va a solicitar las imágenes. Por cierto, te manda recuerdos"

Mac se rio por lo bajo.

- "¿Ya sabe que estoy aquí?"

- "Sí"

Se quedaron a sí, abrazados confortablemente, durante un buen rato. Después, Mac habló, sonriente.

- "Stell... Yo estaría entre ellos"

Stella no sabía a qué se refería.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Que yo estaría entre los voluntarios. Ya sabes, la pregunta que quedó sin responder a mediodía. Yo sería el primero de la lista. Es más, el único de la lista, porque echaría de ella a patadas a todos los demás".

Stella se reía, ahora se acordaba de qué iba el asunto.

- "Quieres decir que tú te sacrificarías para que yo no tenga que acudir a un banco de esperma"

- "Mujer, sacrificio, lo que se dice sacrificio, no creo que fuera..."

Stella le hizo callar besándole en los labios. Y de pronto él se levantó.

- "Será mejor que vuelva a mi cama, ahora ya no tienes frío ¿no?"

- "¡Mac!"

- "Bueno, no creo que pueda ejercer mucho autocontrol ahora mismo si me quedo a tu lado..." Salió de la habitación hacia la suya.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Stella dejó el monitor del bebé en la mesilla junto a la cama de Mac y se deslizó junto a él.

- "Stella..."

- "¿Quién te ha pedido autocontrol?" Le dijo mientras se apretaba junto a él. La cama era mucho más pequeña.

- "¿Estás segura?

- "¿Lo estás tú?"

- "Yo he preguntado primero"

- "No hay nada de lo que está más segura, Mac"

Él la abrazó entonces y ambos giraron, de modo que Mac estaba encima de ella. La besó con una pasión que para Stella fue la confirmación de que aquello no era una locura, un producto de su imaginación. Pronto volaron las ropas que aún les quedaban, ambos ansiosos por besar, acariciar y explorar territorios aún desconocidos. Los dos estaban ansiosos de fundirse en uno por primera vez... De pronto Mac paró, levantando el torso con sus brazos extendidos. Stella le miró, interrogativa

- "Mac, qué pasa"

- "No tengo condones"

Stella se rió, pero aún le quiso más por su preocupación.

- "Mac, no quiero condones. Estamos sanos, todo está bien"

- "Pero... ¿tomas la píldora, entonces?"

- "No, ni pienso hacerlo hasta después del cuarto niño. Mac, ¿qué es lo que habíamos hablado? ¿o era de broma, ya sabes, lo del voluntario, el único de la lista y todo eso?"

- "No, no era broma... pero ¿ya?"

- "Ya mismo. ¿O no estás suficientemente dispuesto?". Stella sabía que sí, pues sentía el miembro de Mac entre los cuerpos de ambos, tan firme y preparado como un Marine listo para entrar en combate.

- "Yo estoy más que dispuesto, ¿tú también?" Había deslizado la mano entre las piernas de ella y su dedo medio, como avanzado explorador, le confirmó que estaba más que preparada para acogerle de la manera más íntima. Stella suspiró al sentirlo en su vagina. Mac la besó profundo mientras sustituía su mano por su miembro palpitante, entrando en ella con toda la delicadeza y el cuidado, ajustando sus medidas hasta estar vientre con vientre, piel con piel, boca con boca, manos enredadas en rizos... en un momento mágico y dulce, aún antes de que la propia progresión de la actividad sexual les llevara hasta otra dimensión del tiempo y del espacio.

_Continuará_


	7. Doble ración

Ensayo general

Capítulo 7

**Doble ración**

Habían dormido poco, habían hecho el amor mucho (y muy bien), y se habían despertado, aún abrazados y desnudos, con el parloteo de Lucy en el monitor. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

Stella dio un salto, literalmente. A Mac le dio la risa.

- "¡Mac! La niña está sola, y despierta. Pensará que nos hemos olvidado de ella, pobrecita".

- "Lucy es un encanto, no oigo que proteste. Si algo estuviera mal, lloraría". Ella se había puesto la bata y se dirigió a su cuarto. Lucy estaba de pie en la cuna, buscando la manera de salir. No parecía muy preocupada.

- "¡Buenos días, tesoro mío… ¿Así que escalando, saltimbanqui?". Lucy intentaba subir un pie hasta el borde de la cuna, pero se desequilibró, sentándose sobre su trasero. Su cara hizo reír a Stella, que la cogió en brazos.

- "Vamos a ver qué hay en ese pañal… Me parece que se impone un cambio urgente"

- "Pis, ufff" Dijo Lucy

- "Sí señorita, mucho pis". Stella le quitó el pañal. "Y como ya sabes decirlo hay que empezar a pedirlo para no hacerlo en el pañal"

- "Sí, sí" Lucy asentía con la cabeza, como era su costumbre. Stella le refrescó el culete con la toallita húmeda, y le puso su crema mientras ella pataleaba como en una imaginaria bicicleta invertida. Protestó un poco al ponerle el pañal limpio, estaba más cómoda sin él, pero se le pasó cuando Stella la llevó a la otra habitación, donde Mac se hacía el remolón en la cama, y la puso a caballito encima de su estómago. Mac hizo "Augggg" y Lucy se reía a carcajadas. Stella les dejó mientras iba a ducharse, vestirse y preparar los desayunos.

Pero Mac ya lo tenía todo listo cuando ella salió. Había hecho zumo y tostadas, el café estaba humeante y la niña tomando el biberón en su trona.

- "Vaya, Taylor, qué despliegue… estoy impresionada"

- "A ver, hay que empezar a entrenarse… Si hablas de cuatro como Lucy, eso da mucho trabajo"

Stella se acercó a abrazarle. Lucy dejó por un momento su biberón para decir:

- "Kiss" Los dos se rieron, y no tuvieron inconveniente en complacer a la niña. Ella posó el biberón y aplaudió ruidosamente. Los tres acabaron riendo a carcajadas.

Pasaron un domingo muy divertido en el zoo. Lucy se asombraba ante todos los animales, y sus gestos y caras de sorpresa hacían reír a Mac y Stella. Era una comediante. Mac estaba convencido de que un día ganaría un Óscar, era cómica por naturaleza.

Como todos los hombres, Mac prefería conducir. Lo que quiera que fuese que tuviera ruedas, incluso la silla de paseo de Lucy, de modo que era él quien empujaba el carrito todo el camino. Stella hizo cientos de fotos. No dejaba de maravillarse del poder de atracción de Mac para las mujeres cada vez que se alejaba un poco de ellos. A la vuelta de los baños, ya había alguna chica cerca de él comentando lo lindo que era el bebé… Cuando fue a comprar unas bebidas, lo mismo. Mac se empeñaba en defender que la gente es muy amable, pero Stella no lo veía tan claro. ¿Por qué sólo se acercaban a él cuando ella no estaba? Mac adoraba verla celosa, y curárselo con un beso. Y cada vez que eso ocurría, Lucy estaba al quite con su "¡Kiss!".

Ni una sola llamada de emergencia para Stella les interrumpió el día. A mediodía, después de dar de comer a Lucy, Lindsay y Danny habían llamado de nuevo. Estaban disfrutando su tiempo libre en pareja, pero les costaba estar alejados de su pequeña. Lucy había tenido una conversación muy divertida con sus padres, contándoles, más o menos, que estaba bien, que la madrina Stella la había puesto "bapa", que había comido "bucho" y algo que Lindsay no entendió acerca de "dino-más" y "Kiss" y ·Dina-tela".

Stella no podía dejar de reírse.

- "Mac, esta enanita es Miss Cotilleo, cuando hable más claro estaremos perdidos… Nosotros, sus padres… y todo el que se cruce en su camino"

- "Sí, Lucy…" Mac la miraba, enarcando las cejas, y sonriendo de medio lado. "¿Nadie te ha dicho que la discreción es una virtud?"

- "Es toda igual que Danny en eso" Los dos se rieron, y Lucy con ellos, muy contenta, afirmando con la cabeza

- "Papi Danny, sí, sí"

El día pasó tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta. A la vuelta, Lucy estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para grandes salpicones en el baño, y casi de duerme antes de terminar su cena. La acostaron en seguida. Mañana por la noche ya estaría en su casa, con sus padres.

- "La voy a echar de menos" Confesó Stella con un suspiro, mirándola dormida en su cuna.

- "Yo también" Se besaron. Mac no pudo evitar hacer la broma, aún respirando boca con boca. "¡Kiss!". Stella se sentó encima de él y permanecieron allí, en una sesión de besos y caricias digna de adolescentes cargados de hormonas descontroladas. Cuando casi se quedaron sin aliento, recordaron que tenían pendiente su cena.

- "Hay que alimentarse, Mac Taylor, que se esperan grandes cosas de ti…"

- "Bueno, sabes que yo cumplo con mi deber en todas las ocasiones"

- "Lo sé, lo sé… Anoche me quedó muy claro"

Mientras cenaban, Stella sacó a relucir un tema que la traía preocupada.

- "Mac… ¿tú crees que lo notarán? Que estamos… ya sabes, juntos"

- "No sé, no creo. Quizás sea mejor que nos lo tomemos con calma y disfrutarlo nosotros, de momento… ¿No te parece?"

- "Creo que sí, aún no estoy preparada para toda la guasa que esto puede traer, cuando todos se enteren"

- "Y no les culpo, anda que no nos ha costado tiempo…" Stella se inclinó hacia él y le calló con un beso

- "Prepárate, porque pretendo recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido". Mac tendió otra vez su plato hacia ella.

- "Doble ración, por favor"

El lunes amaneció como el día anterior, dos amantes enlazados en un abrazo estrecho, como lo era la cama de la habitación de invitados. No se habían atrevido a estar juntos en la cama de Stella, estando la niña en su cuna al lado, a pesar de que Lucy dormía como un lirón. Su entendimiento sexual era total y tan satisfactorio que ambos se maravillaban de ello. Stella no creía haber disfrutado tan plenamente nunca, y al mismo tiempo haberse sentido tan respetada, tan mimada, tan… amada, jamás en su vida. Mac era más, mucho más, de lo que ella se había atrevido a soñar.

Era festivo, y no estaban de guardia. Podían alejarse del centro, y de hecho habían decidido dar la sorpresa a Lindsay y Danny y acercarse por la tarde al aeropuerto a recibirlos. Estaban seguros de que ver a su hija esperándolos sería un regalo para ellos. Por la mañana disfrutaron en el parque y en el teatro de marionetas, que dejó a Lucy maravillada. Aplaudía entusiasmada cuando lo hacían los demás niños, gritaba cuando salía la bruja, y se tapaba la cara con las manos… Stella no sabía cuál era el mejor espectáculo, si lo que sucedía en el escenario del teatrillo o mirar a Lucy. Comieron en un pequeño restaurante en el que también les calentaron la comida de la niña, y después se tumbaron en el césped a dormir la siesta, aprovechando los últimos retazos de un otoño tan seco que permitía aún esas cosas. En tres semanas sería Acción de Gracias, y después llegarían sin duda los rigores del invierno. Pero de momento, el sol calentaba y daba gusto estar al aire libre. Estaban tumbados, mientras Lucy, sentada, jugaba con su pelota, que había rodado fuera de su alcance. De pronto la niña se levantó, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Stella, junto a ella, y avanzó en dos pasos vacilantes hacia el juguete. Stella había sentido su movimiento y la estaba mirando. Movió a Mac, que estaba medio dormido, y le señaló a la niña, que daba otros dos pasitos, y luego otros dos, intentando llegar hasta la pelota. Mac y Stella se miraron, con la boca abierta. Era la primera vez que andaba sola. Stella se arrodilló tras ella, sin hacer ruido, previniendo una caída, pero Lucy llegó a su juguete, se agachó, agarrándola con ambas manos, se impulsó para erguirse de nuevo y se volvió con sonrisa triunfante. Después, se sentó de culo.

Mac aplaudía, entusiasmado. Stella no podía hacer nada, se había quedado allí, de rodillas, mirándola. Después de un rato, la ayudó a levantarse de nuevo y se volvió a sentar junto a Mac. Lucy hizo el camino de vuelta, esta vez sin pararse, todos los pasitos seguidos, hacia los brazos de Stella que la esperaban abiertos. Al llegar, casi se arrojó en ellos, riendo. Mac y Stella se la comieron a besos.

- "Mac, esto se va a quedar entre nosotros ¿Vale? No quiero que Lindsay y Danny piensen que se han perdido algo importante en la vida de su hija. Cuando la vean hacerlo, que crean que es la primera vez"

- "Sí, será mejor. Si no, pensarán que han sido unos malos padres por no estar ahí en una ocasión como ésta…"

Cuando se anunció la llegada del vuelo en el que venían los Messer, Stella y Mac con la pequeña Lucy sentada en sus hombros se dirigieron a la puerta indicada de salida. Lucy, desde su privilegiada atalaya, vio a sus padres antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de nada. Pero la voz de su bebé llamándoles les avisó de la sorpresa

- "Papi, mami…"

Lindsay dejó su maleta y se dirigió hacia ellos corriendo. Se abrazó a Mac y él se agachó para que la madre bajara a Lucy de sus hombros. Ya con la niña en brazos, después de besarla por todas partes, Lindsay abrazó también a Stella.

- "Gracias, gracias, gracias, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco"

- "No hay por qué, Lo hemos pasado muy bien. Han sido unos días… maravillosos" Miró a Mac, y luego a Danny, porque si seguía mirando a Mac con semejante cara de bobalicona que se la ponía, los Messer se darían cuenta de que algo había cambiado. De hecho, Lindsay vio algo sobre lo que ya investigaría más tarde, se dijo a sí misma. Ahora estaba muy ocupada con su hija. Se la tuvo que pasar a Danny, que también había abrazado a Mac y a Stella.

Aún pasaron unas horas ajetreadas mientras llegaron a casa de los Messer, y luego los hombres se dirigieron al apartamento de Stella para recoger todo el equipaje de Lucy. De vuelta en casa, motaron de nuevo la trona y organizaron las cosas de la niña en su cuarto. Decidieron pedir la cena por teléfono, una vez acostada Lucy, para tener ocasión de charlar de los días que habían pasado, unos en su vacación y otros estrenándose como padrinos a tiempo completo y finalizaron la velada pronto. Lindsay veía algo especial en Stella. Estaba radiante, estaba feliz, estaba guapísima. Danny veía a Mac más abierto y sonriente que nunca desde que le conocía. Las arrugas de su frente parecían haberse esfumado, sus ojos estaban alegres… El fin se semana les había sentado, al parecer, tan bien como a ellos, o incluso mejor. Cuando les despidieron en la puerta, Lindsay le preguntó a su marido.

- "¿Tú crees que estos dos… ya sabes?

- "¿Sí?... Pues ya que lo dices… Yo diría que… Sí, sí… definitivamente sí". Mientras lo decía, asentía con la cabeza, tal como su hija había aprendido de él. Danny continuó:

- "De todas forma, mañana nos lo contará Lucy"

Lindsay se abrazó a su marido, riendo.

Una vez en al coche, ya sin sillita en la parte trasera, Mac y Stella se dirigieron al apartamento de ella.

- "Mac, ¿te quedarás?"

- "¿Tú quieres que me quede?"

- "Claro que sí. Esta noche podremos dormir en mi cama"

- "No sé, yo le estaba tomando cariño a esa cama pequeñita que te obliga a estar siempre encima o debajo de mí…" Stella le miró, aparentando escandalizarse.

- "Mac Taylor, sólo piensas en una cosa… Yo lo decía por dormir más cómodos…"

- "Sí, sí, en dormir es en lo que tú pensabas…" El semáforo rojo les permitió acercarse y compartir un beso, que duró hasta que el siguiente en la fila les tocó la bocina cuando el color cambió a verde y los tortolitos no arrancaban.

_Continuará. En realidad debería finalizar aquí, pero una tengo un pequeño argumento añadido que dará para uno o dos capítulos más _


	8. Último acto

Ensayo general

Aviso: En este capítulo se hace mención a una fotografía. Para que no tengáis que imaginárosla, pongo un enlace en mi perfil y así la podéis ver. Se puede ver antes de leerlo, e imaginar a qué viene, o leer primero el capítulo y después verla. A voluntad.

Capítulo 8

Último acto

Millie Taylor estaba encantada con la perspectiva de tener a su hijo en casa para Acción de Gracias. A menudo se sentía muy preocupada por él. Siempre había sido reservado, pero desde lo de Claire, era casi hermético. Nunca dejaba traslucir sus sentimientos, sus emociones, hasta el punto de que cualquiera dudaría de que los tuviera. Pero ella sabía cómo era su Mac, y sabía que sí, que a pesar de su fachada era un hombre afectuoso y lleno de amor para dar, aunque se hubiera encerrado en su concha de tal forma que a simple vista era difícil apreciarlo. Por eso, cuando Mac la llamó diciendo que iría, y que Stella le acompañaría, Millie no pudo evitar emocionarse. Algo había cambiado en Mac, hasta en la voz se lo notó, y el cambio era indudablemente para mejor.

Conocía a Stella Bonasera desde hacía años, por referencias. Incluso tenía una foto de ella. Mac se la había enseñado una vez, hacía un par de Navidades, y ella se la había pedido para quedársela. Solía hablar a su madre de ella, como amiga, como compañera de trabajo valiosa y valorada por él, como protagonista de anécdotas que ponían una sonrisa en la cara de Mac cuando se lo contaba. Sólo por eso, a Millie ya le gustaba. Además, según su hijo, era inteligente, simpática, afectuosa y muy activa. El día que Mac le enseñó aquella foto, en la que estaban él y Stella sonriendo abiertamente a la cámara, Millie quedó impresionada. Era una auténtica belleza, con su físico tan… único. Facciones definidas, esos rizos tan llamativos, y sobre todo esos ojos, grandes y verdes como esmeraldas. Y era alta, y tenía curvas, tal como Millie pensaba que una auténtica mujer debía ser, y no esas escuálidas niñas que la prensa y los medios proponían como modelos de belleza, ojerosas y anoréxicas, a las que sólo se apreciaban los huesos. Stella no, Stella tenía de todo, y todo en su sitio.

A grandes rasgos, Mac le había contado en diferentes ocasiones a lo largo de los últimos años la historia de Stella, con su desgraciada infancia vivida en orfanatos y casas de acogida, y su valor para remontar ese mal comienzo en la vida estudiando, consiguiendo becas, llegando a ser, por sí misma, un miembro valioso de uno de los laboratorios científicos más importantes del país. Por eso Millie la admiraba más, por su valor para labrarse una vida, un futuro, a pesar de su pasado. No podía con la impaciencia de conocerla por fin personalmente, y saber si, como esperaba, el hecho de que Mac la trajera a Chicago, a su casa, significaba que habían dado algún paso adelante en su relación.

Mac llamó para decir a su madre que Stella y él irían le mismo día, jueves, por la mañana, y que se quedarían en Chicago para el fin de semana.

Millie no podía disimular la excitación que la noticia le producía

- "Mac, ¿Stella y tú… ya sabes… hay algo que me tengas que contar?

- "Mamá, ya hablaremos, ¿vale?"

- "Mac, hijo, adelántame algo… Dime, al menos, si tengo que preparar una habitación… o dos".

Mac sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Su madre siempre le leía, aún en la distancia.

- "¡Mamaá!". Se calmó un poco. "En realidad, una"

- "¡Biennn, hijo, ya era hora!"

- "¡Mamá!"

- "¿Qué mamá ni qué mamá? ¡Hijo, que ya eres mayorcito! En lugar de preparar tu antiguo cuarto, os pondré en la habitación de invitados, así no tendréis que tener cuidado de que os oiga… je, je"

- "¡Mamaá!"

- "MaCanna, hijo, qué pesadito estás con tanta ¡Mamáa!"

Cuando Stella y Mac llegaron a Chicago y se dirigieron a casa de Millie, ella estaba ya rellenando el pavo para la cena. Abrazó a su hijo, que la levantó del suelo, como acostumbraba a hacer, y después abrazó a Stella, tan fuerte que la sorprendió. Después la tomó la cara entra sus manos y la plantó dos sonoros besos en ambas mejillas. Stella se sentía abrumada ante tanto despliegue de cariño.

- "Eres aún más preciosa que en foto. Hija mía, es que tienes una cara… preciosa"

Stella sintió las lágrimas aflorar a sus ojos, entre el entrañable recibimiento, los piropos y el que dijera "Hija mía", algo que nunca nadie la había dicho. No al menos con la intención con que lo había dicho Millie Taylor.

Millie se levantó muy temprano, como solía. Cuanto mayor te haces, menos necesitas dormir, lo había comprobado por sí misma. Y quería hacer galletas caseras para el desayuno. A Mac le volvían loco desde niño. Estaba feliz por él, por ellos. Por fin Mac tenía a alguien con quien compartir toda su vida, y eso la tranquilizaba. Le había visto tan solo, tan ensimismado durante años, que su futuro la preocupaba. Pero ahora no, ya no. Stella era un encanto, y le quería. Eso se podía ver a distancia. Ayer, después de llegar, había estado un poco tímida, pero poco a poco se fue abriendo para mostrarse con su personalidad, franca y alegre. Millie les había puesto a trabajar con ella en la cocina, y los tres se lo habían pasado muy bien cocinando. Le había prohibido que la llamase Mrs. Taylor, de manera que para Stella ya era Millie, de momento. Por la tarde, habían salido de paseo y habían regresado a casa para cenar. Todos se habían cambiado, y se habían puesto guapos. Millie no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar a la mujer que su hijo había elegido para compartir su vida, después de tantos años de amistad. Con su vestido verde y el pelo retirado hacia atrás, estaba impresionante. Mac no podía dejar de mirarla, y su madre lo comprendía. Se les veía bien, cómodos el uno con el otro, relajados.

Al bajar y dirigirse a la cocina vio que en el salón, acurrucada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, estaba Stella. La observó un momento sin que ella se diera cuenta y notó que estaba llorando. Al acercarse, Stella se sobresaltó. Se limpió la cara rápidamente con un pañuelo que tenía en la mano

- "Stella, hija, ¿qué pasa?"

Stella se esforzaba por no llorar más, pero más lágrimas rodaron en silencio por sus nejillas. Millie se sentó junto a ella.

- "Dime, ¿es por Mac?"

Ella sonrió, y su cara perdió un poco la imagen de tristeza.

- "No, claro, que no. Mac es un ángel..."

Millie no pudo evitar reírse espontáneamente

- "Perdona, hija. Es que ha usado la palabra justa con que yo me refería a él cuando era un bebé, mi ángel... Pero entonces, Stella ¿Qué pasa?"

- "Nada, he bajado para no despertar a Mac. Pero no pasa nada. Que soy una tonta"

- "Eso no está en absoluto probado, hija, más bien todo lo contrario. Y me vas a contar lo que te pasa aunque nos tengamos que quedar aquí todo el día"

Stella la miró, con una sonrisa triste.

- "Te vas a reír de mí, con razón. De verdad que no me pasa nada. Es sólo que... me ha venido la regla... ya sabes, la menstruación. Como ves, una tontería"

Millie calibraba la información, empezando a entender un poco

- "¿Y te sientes mal, tienes normalmente molestias?

- "No, no... no es eso"

Ahora Millie sí lo acabó de comprender

- "Entonces es que no querías que viniera, o esperabas que no lo hiciera..."

Stella no pudo menos que sonreír ante la afirmación de Millie

- "Vaya, ya veo de dónde viene la mente deductiva de Mac". Millie sonrió y la acarició la cara con la mano. El gesto de ternura hizo brotar más lágrimas de los ojos de Stella. Millie se sentó más cerca de ella y abrió sus brazos, para rodear con ellos a Stella mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

- "Y cuánto tiempo lleváis intentando... ya sabes"

Stella suspiró antes contestar. Sabía que Millie se iba a reír

- "Tres semanas". Efectivamente, Millie soltó una carcajada, aliviada. Bueno, no pasaba nada, entonces. Por Dios, tres semanas... y esta niña llorando como una dolorosa... Retiró un poco su cara hacia atrás para mirar a Stella, que por el contrario la escondía, un poco avergonzada, en el hombro de la mujer mayor

- "¿Tres semanas... y ya estás llorando? Mira, de todas las cosas que Mac me había contado de ti, nunca dijo que fueras llorona"

- "Es que lo hemos intentado mucho" Se escondió aún más en el cuello de Millie. Se sentía segura allí. "Muchísimo", añadió. Millie se rió otra vez

- "¿Sabes cuánto tardé en quedarme embarazada de Mac, después de casarme con su padre? ¡Dos años! Y te aseguro que también lo intentábamos con ahínco. Ya sabes, en aquellos tiempos, además, no había tantas distracciones, tantos canales en la tele... La mejor diversión, y la más asequible, era... intentarlo". Stella se tuvo que reír. Millie la abrazó más estrechamente.

- "No tienes que preocuparte, Stella. Esto no es una ciencia exacta, es más bien una lotería. Cuanto más juegues, naturalmente, más oportunidades tendrás. Pero, por Dios, no empieces a sufrir tan pronto. Si te agobias, puede ser contraproducente. Sólo relájate y disfruta, corazón mío, que eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo por delante"

Se quedaron un poco más de tiempo así, las dos estaban a gusto.

- "Yo no lloré hasta pasado un año" confesó Millie. "El día antes había sido nuestro primer aniversario, y tenía un retraso de un par de días. Creía que ya... y no. Lloré en la baño, yo sola, todo lo que quise. Y ya ves, mi ángel llegó pasado el segundo año. No desesperes. Los Taylor se hacen rogar, pero merece la pena la espera"

Stella ya se había calmado por completo. Se sentía muy bien charlando con Millie de cosas que no había hablado nunca con nadie. Pensó que eran las cosas que hubiera podido hablar con su madre, si la tuviera. Parecía que Millie estaba siguiendo una línea de razonamiento similar, porque prosiguió:

- "Siempre quise tener una hija, después de Mac, pero no fue posible. Cuando él tenía tres años, sufrí un aborto, bastante complicado. Me dijeron que no podría tener más hijos. No creo que Mac lo sepa, entonces era muy pequeño y después nunca he comentado estas cosas con él. Con una hija seguramente sí podría haberlo hecho, pero nunca la tuve, ni tampoco hermanas, así que no se lo había contado a nadie, hasta hoy. Ni siquiera a Claire. Era una chica encantadora, y yo la quería, pero ella tenía a su madre. No sé por qué me parece que tú y yo vamos a hacer un buen apaño". Stella sonrió

- "¿De verdad que Mac era un ángel?"

- "Oh, oh, no sabes cómo. Era divino, y no es porque fuera mi hijo..." Stella se había incorporado un poco para mirarla. Millie ponía una cara cómica. "No es porque fuera mi hijo, ya te digo, porque todo el vecindario y medio Chicago lo reconocían así, Mac era el bebé más guapo que te puedas imaginar. Con esos ojos tan azules, una boquita pequeña y sonrosada, y esos rizos dorados... Un angelote de las pinturas clásicas. Tenía el pelo tan bonito que yo se lo dejaba muy largo, lo reconozco. Hasta que un día su padre salió de paseo con él y le llevó a que se lo cortaran. ¡Me llevé un disgusto! No le hablé a mi marido en dos semanas. ¡Y todo porque alguien le dijo que qué niña más guapa!"

Stella soltó la carcajada, al tiempo que Millie.

- "Espera, espera, no hace falta que te lo imagines... ¡Tengo pruebas!"

Se dirigió a la estantería y tomó un álbum de fotos. Pronto encontró lo que buscaba y se lo tendió a Stella. Ella sonrió por fin totalmente, boca y ojos implicados en el gesto... y después se tapó la boca abierta con la mano. Era una foto en blanco y negro de Mac, tendría unos dos años. Estaba tan lindo...

- "Ooohh" Stella se maravillaba. "De verdad que era un angelito. Oooh Dios, qué guapo... Millie, por favor, por favor, me tienes que prestar esta foto. Tengo que escanearla, y hacer una copia para mí. Te prometo que te la devolveré"

- "Bien, si es con vuelta... Te propongo una cosa: Me la devuelves en Navidad. Si no venís a pasarla conmigo, yo iré a Nueva York"

Stella la abrazó con un gesto rápido

- "Trato hecho"

- "¿Te sientes mejor?"

- "Sí. No sé qué me pasó... no creas que soy siempre tan llorona. Es más, no lo soy nunca"

- "Cuestión de hormonas. Espera a estar embarazada y ya me contarás... tan pronto eres la mujer más feliz del mundo como la más desgraciada... Y a eso no sé si añadirás también el _mal de las preñadas por un Taylor_..." Millie se reía para sí. Stella la interrogaba con la mirada. "No, no te lo voy a decir, para no sugestionarte. Pero si a ti también te pasa en su momento, ya te lo contaré. Me sucedió a mí, mi suegra me dijo que también a ella, y también que su suegra se lo había contado... No es nada malo, no temas, ni tampoco tan raro, pero un poco particular... y repetido generación tras generación"

Stella se quedó intrigada, pero no quiso insistir. Millie se puso en pie

- "Y ahora voy a la cocina a hacerle a mi ángel sus galletas preferidas ¿Quieres aprender la receta?"

- "¡Claro! Me encantaría"

Cuando Mac bajó a la cocina, las dos mujeres de su vida sacaban del horno la segunda tanda de galletas caseras, las auténticas y genuinas _"Millie-cookies"_ por las que desde niño tenía auténtica debilidad... Metió la mano en la bandeja, y se quemó. Las dos se rieron de él. Mac no sabía qué había pasado con ellas, pero si ya el día anterior pudo apreciar que habían congeniado bien, hoy le pareció que estaban verdaderamente a gusto una con otra. Nada le podía hacer más feliz.

* * *

_Y el próximo será el último capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para hacer un último esfuerzo y leerlo_


	9. Año nuevo y empieza la función

Ensayo general

Capítulo 9

**Año nuevo... y empieza la función**

La Navidad había sido perfecta. Incluso los delincuentes de Nueva York habían tenido el detalle de reducir drásticamente sus actividades, de forma que Mac Taylor y su equipo apenas tuvieron carga de nuevo trabajo.

Millie se había desplazado desde Chicago dos días antes de la fiesta, y se lo había pasado muy bien con Stella y su hijo. Habían paseado por la ciudad, viendo las iluminaciones y los comercios, habían tomado chocolate caliente y comprado regalos. En casa habían preparado la cena de Nochebuena y la comida de Navidad y todo había salido excelente. Millie se quedaría con ellos hasta recibir el año nuevo, y después regresaría a Chicago, a su rutina diaria. Tenía una vida muy ocupada. Era voluntaria en varias asociaciones que se ocupaban de los menos favorecidos, y también asistía a clases para adultos, sobre Arte, Historia, y otros temas que le interesaban. Últimamente, estaba volcada en aprender a manejar el ordenador. Ya tenía su dirección de correo electrónico, y había sido capaz de enviar mensajes a Mac y Stella, por lo que se sentía muy orgullosa. Como sorpresa, ellos le habían regalado por Navidad un ordenador portátil. Eso la emocionó muchísimo.

La noche de fin de año se habían reunido con amigos y compañeros en casa de los Messer, y allí habían recibido todos juntos el año nuevo. Esa noche, Mac y Stella habían confesado a todos que ¡por fin! estaban unidos, y pensando en hacerlo "legal". Stella enseñó entonces a todos la sortija que Mac le había ofrecido la noche de Navidad, cuando le había pedido que se casase con él y ella había aceptado. Millie se la había dado a su hijo, una joya de familia, de diseño antiguo, preciosa. Hubo Ohhhs y Ahhhs, aunque mucha menos sorpresa de la que Stella y Mac esperaban pues todos habían ya sospechado en las últimas semanas que algo estaba cambiando en su relación.

La mañana de año nuevo trajo una revelación.

Millie se dirigía a la cocina para desayunar, ya bien entrado el día tras haberse acostado tan tarde, cuando vio que Stella se dirigía apresurada al cuarto de baño. Apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar, y vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago de manera violenta. Millie la miró desde la puerta, antes de ir a la cocina. Stella acababa de hacer café y había una taza servida sobre la mesa. Cuando Stella volvió del baño, Millie estaba sirviéndose otra, con una sonrisa.

- "No sé lo que me pasa, algo me sentó mal, pero es raro... no lo he notado cuando me levanté, estaba perfectamente. Es cuando he ido a tomar el café que..." Al tiempo que hablaba, se había sentado para tomar su café previamente servido cuando le sobrevino otra oleada de náusea. Millie se levantó y fue hacia ella. La abrazó contra su pecho, apartando más lejos la taza. La besó en la frente.

- "Yo sí sé lo que te pasa. Te pasa que al sentir el olor del café a punto de tomar un trago, el estómago se te ha echo un nudo y ha tenido que vaciarse, cuando todavía tenía algo dentro... y ahora que ya no tiene nada, te ataca la náusea ¿Correcto?

- "Sí, pero... no me duele, ni me encuentro mal..."

- "Cariño mío, enhorabuena. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije? Antes de los análisis, antes de cualquier otra prueba, la primera evidencia es el _mal de las preñadas por un Taylor_. La aversión al café, olido de cerca. ¡Estás embarazada!"

Stella la miró, boquiabierta, y se puso a pensar. Desde Acción de Gracias en Chicago no había tenido otro periodo... se había pasado todo diciembre y ni se había dado cuenta. Ahora llevaba un retraso de una semana y unos días más... ¿Sería posible? La cara sonriente de su (muy pronto) suegra se lo confirmaba. En el baño tenía un test de embarazo que había comprado en noviembre, cuando pensaba que era posible que estuviera embarazada, y que no tuvo que usar. Quería saberlo ya, y quería que Millie tuviera razón.

Minutos después, una Millie expectante veía salir a Stella del baño, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, directa a sus brazos. Después de un rato, ya más calmada, Stella le preguntó

- "¿Qué hago, le despierto para decírselo?"

- "No creo que te reproche que le saques de su sueño, por bueno que sea, para una cosa así. Ve, cuéntaselo. No sabes lo contenta que estoy de estar aquí, de no perderme esto"

- "No quiero que te pierdas nada de nuestras vidas, ni de la de tu nieto"

- "Ay, Dios, mi nieto... Mira lo que me habéis hecho, me habéis convertido en una abuelita..."

Las dos se abrazaron otra vez. Millie murmuró

- "Nunca se podrá decir con más propiedad, tesoro mío: ¡Año nuevo, vida nueva!"

Fin

* * *

_Y muchas gracias a quien haya tenido la paciencia de leer hasta el final. Ya sabéis, estoy en una época de querer aumentar el índice de natalidad en las series de TV, así que todas terminan igual, con "bombo"_


End file.
